Seven Years
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. Sasuke breaks a mirror, Sai laughs and Sasuke has a lot of bad luck for the next seven years. Yeah, that sounds about right. SaixSasuke -M.


**Monkey: Hello everyone. So lately, Cookee and I have started liking the pairing SaixSasuke, yes, Sasuke is uke in our eyes, and I thought, meh, what the hell, I'll write a quick oneshot about these two while Cookee and I were working on our physics project. xD We got a good grade on that project too btw XD **

**I own nothing! Wait... no, nothing XD**

**Have fun ^^**

**Oh right, at the start of this, both are 10... at the end, it's been 8 years haha**

* * *

"Oh shit…"

Sai looked amused. "Well I'll be damned, your face finally broke the mirror."

Sasuke shot the artist a glare. His hands shook a bit, having a hard time believing that he would drop a mirror. A _mirror_, one of his best friends! "Shut up, asshole. Don't you know what this means?"

"You lost about ten bucks?" Sai shrugged, leaning back in his chair. It was fun to watch Sasuke freak out since it didn't happen very often.

"It was twenty!" The other ten year old snapped. He glanced down at the mess of shards surrounding his feet. "Ugh, forget the price of the mirror you poorly dressed freak! Haven't you heard about he seven years of bad luck?"

"You mean the superstition that started because people thought that a soul, which was thought to be regenerated every seven years, shatters along with the broken mirror?"

Sasuke stared at him. "… Sure."

Sai waved a hand around. "What about it?"

"What do you mean what about it? Now I'm going to be cursed for seven years!"

"I didn't know Uchihas could be so stupid." Sai deadpanned.

Sasuke's glare turned venomous. When he got older, he would definitely be able to use that glare to his advantage, Sai could tell. "What?"

Sai shrugged. Too bad his glare had no affect on him. "Don't tell me you actually believe in that old superstition? Tell me, do you also believe the one about the black cat and opening an umbrella indoors?"

Sasuke made a fist. "Of course not! But the mirror one is true! I know it is! Besides, you said so yourself, Sai. _I'm special_, of course I believe it!"

_I didn't mean it like that…_ Sai thought, shaking his head. "Alright then, Sasuke. Whatever you say."

Sasuke looked determined. "I'll prove to you that it's true."

oOoOo

To: Sai

This list will tell you what happened to me over the last seven years that proves I really was cursed for that long.

Year One: My hair went flat and everyone called me Toshio. Don't you dare start laughing, I know you remember this and I know you had something to do with it. Either you or Naruto.

Year Two: I fell asleep on the bus going home and ended up lost in Mexico for three days and was caught in the middle of the drug war down there. Yes, I was shot at several times, I was lucky enough not to get shot. Although you don't know how much I wanted to shoot you while I was there. Why? Just because.

Year Three: Everyone at school thought I was gay. I have no idea where this rumor came from, but I have a feeling it started from a certain _emotionless artist_ I know.

Year Four: I found out that I really am gay. Maybe it was that kiss, I don't know, but all I know is that I either turned gay or suddenly came out of the closet I didn't know I was in.

Year Five: I was forced to dress up like a girl for a week to school because I lost a bet to Naruto. That blonde moron tricked me! Then again, if I dressed up, he also had to do something. Revenge was sweet when he lost a year's supply of ramen. If anything, I did him a favor. And I still can't believe how many guys asked me out! It was ridiculous! I don't even look like a girl, even when I was dressed up as one! I bet it was the skirt...

Year Six: I fell off a boat and ended up in an uninhabited island and became the Asian Tarzan. I'm still mad at my family for not noticing that I wasn't on the boat with them until a week later! How do they not notice me not being there? Ok so yeah, I mostly spent time in my room while I was on the cruise, but that didn't mean I was going to spend the whole trip locked up in there!

Year Seven: By the far the worst because even a year later, I'm still experiencing it, I fell in love with you.

oOoOo

Sai looked up from the list in his hands and quirked a brow at Sasuke. "Why was the last one so bad? I thought you would be happy."

"Because I hate you."

"Of course. I love you too."

"I _told_ you I was special."

"Uh-huh."

"I am."

"I believe you."

"… I _really _hate you."

"Sure you do."

* * *

**Monkey: Well, hope you guys liked it ^^ And even if you didn't, thank you for your time :)**

**Byebye!**


End file.
